peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 March 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-03-05 ;Comments *Peel's appearance on the TV show Room 101 had been broadcast the previous evening. *Peel had been in London the previous day with Sheila for a memorial event for John Walters. He tells an amusing anecdote about Walters' response to Peel's warning about an incident involving rude language in the show. *This is Peel's last week of shows before his holiday to New Zealand and India. Session *Mr Psyche #1. Repeat of DJ mix session first broadcast 18 December 2001. Tracklisting *Abfahrt Hinwil: Planquadrat (LP - Links Berge Rechts Seen) Toytronic Records :JP: "Here's a band we don't hear on the radio nearly enough." *Fall: Married, 2 Kids (LP - Code:Selfish) Cog-Sinister/Fontana :JP: "I'm sorry if I sounded a bit filleted in that first introduction in tonight's programme, because I was by mistake using Dave Pearce's voice settings here in the studio. It did sound very odd indeed. Normally I use Trevor Nelson's, actually. I don't seem to have one of my own to be perfectly honest, but Trevor Nelson's suits be fine and I hope that you like it too. I think it makes me kissable, I don't know if you'd want to take a vote on it, but that's my feeling anyway." *Ballboy: All The Records On The Radio Are Shite (EP - All The Records On The Radio Are Shite) SL *Davy Jr. And The Guess Who: Party In Joe Craig's Bar (Various Artists LP - Because You're Funky) Lo :JP: "You never really know with records like that whether they were recorded by a bunch of geezers in Duluth, Minnesota in 1972, or some smart alecs in Helsinki last November." *Fixit Kit: L.I.S.A. C (7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Boards Of Canada: Music Is Math (LP - Geogaddi) Warp :JP: "I was about halfway into London this evening when I realised that once again I'd failed to record any Pig's Big 78s... So instead of that, this:" *Hoggboy: Shouldn't Let The Side Down (single) White Label *Sly & Robbie Meet Bunny Lee: Liquidator Dub (LP - At Dub Station) Jamaican *Parkinsons: Primitive (EP - A Long Way To Nowhere) Fierce Panda *Mr Psyche: Mix (session) *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Days Of Being Wild (CD sampler for forthcoming LP 'Source Tags & Code') Interscope :JP: "This is Neutral, from an LP on Hymen Records - a strangely attractive name for a record company, I used to have one in a matchbox." *Neutral: Why Don't You Like Me? (LP - Driving Backwards) Hymen :JP: "I got a concerned phonecall from our William actually, while that record was playing, to say that his girlfriend was very disturbed indeed at the thought that I might actually have a hymen in a matchbox. I had to assure her that it was a rather tasteless joke." *Freddie King: Driving Sideways (format?) Polydor *Stanton: Electric (2 x 7" - The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Casiocore: Luxury Cakes (LP - The Sound Of Tomorrow Today) Slabco *Black Emanuelle: Madonna (12") Flesh / MFS :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Los Planetos Del Agua: I Couldn't Help Her Stay So I Helped Her Leave (LP - Too Many Bricks And Not Enough Sea) Antenna *Early Humans: Early Humans: The Dawn Of Man (CD EP) Wantage USA *Chang Siao Ying: I Miss You Forever (Various Artists Compilation LP - Asian Takeaways) Normal *Mauro Picotto: Pulsar (12") BXR *Sparks: This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us (7") Island *Theory In Practice: This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us (LP - Colonizing The Sun) Listenable File ;Name *John_Peel_20020305.mp3 ;Length *2:00:23 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online